


Zen x MC - BodyWorship.

by VoltageSmutter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Body Worship, F/M, Kinktober, Smut, Vaginal Sex, msyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageSmutter/pseuds/VoltageSmutter
Summary: Pairing: Zen x MC (F).Fandom: Mystic Messenger.Prompt:  Body Worship || Masks || Formal wear.Warning: Mirrors, Body-worship, loving-fluff smut, oral (Female and male), vaginal sex.Day 1 of @alloveroliver amazing Kinktober event/prompt list.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Kudos: 35





	Zen x MC - BodyWorship.

_Pairing: Zen x MC (F)._

_Fandom: Mystic Messenger._

_Prompt: Body Worship ~~|| Masks || Formal wear.~~_

_Warning: Mirrors, Body-worship, loving-fluff smut, oral (Female and male), vaginal sex.  
_

_Day 1 of[@alloveroliver](https://tmblr.co/mv8yFQ9KlAeqg-U0F-quAvQ) amazing Kinktober event/prompt list._

_Amazing thank you to[@crystal13unny](https://tmblr.co/mhME6D01iC8so-7ZT_ORxpg) for being my beta _💛

* * *

“To you my love,” She toasted, raising the flute of champagne, colours of gold filled with bubbles swirling in the glass. 

“Jagiya, you spoil me,” Zen meeting her movements, the ringing sound of glasses meeting filling the hotel room. The paleness of his skin was tinted a slight red, bashfulness taking over him as she gushed over his latest performance. A rarity to see the phenomenon flustered, but when it came to her, Zen was an array of emotions.

“You were truly wonderful Zen, I think that was by far my favourite performance ever ,” A pause followed as she brought her glass to her lips, a redded lip mark now staining it with a perfect print. Zen’s eyes fixed on her movement, she’d purposefully worn his favourite colour just for tonight. “You were beyond captivating,”.

Zen had a leading role in a local production, shining brighter on stage than he ever had done before. Partly due to new talent scouts were sat in the audience, but mainly because the love of his life was sat front and center with their friends. Admiring and savouring every line he spoke. While she attended dress rehearsals before, this was the first production of his she’d ever been too. Her eyes unable to be torn from his ruby ones as he delivered his lines of proclaiming love to the audience. And whilst he was saying them aloud in the play, he spoke everyone to her, pouring all of his emotions into them as if he was speaking to her directly. While the others were incredibly moved by his speech, she felt her eyes swell up with tears to watch him. He delivered it with such rawness of emotions, making it believable that he was pouring out his heart to a lover rather than reciting dialogue or reciting lines. So elegant and poised, charming and loveable, the brightest light on the stage. 

After the excitement of it, there was a flooding round of applause from the audience crying out for more. Then came the meet and greets with different cast members and producers, Zen keeping an arm tightly wrapped around her and close himself to the whole evening. Refusing to be apart from her for even a second longer. The scouting talents gushed over him, promising to be in touch concerning signing and as they said ‘ _Putting him on the map_ ’. They smiled, chatted, laughed and conversed with others, swiftly moving from group to group until finally they taking their leave.

She’d booked a room at a swanky hotel nearby as a surprise for all his hard-work, toll of the sheer effort he’d provided to his work was evidently clear, but only to her; Zen kept up a mask of his perfect appearance, only letting it fade away in the comfort of their home. Exhausted, fatigued with muscle aches, yet always wearing that loveable grin that could make anyone swoon. She wanted to use tonight to help him relax, to focus a night of pure attention on him. Seeing him performing on stage like he was born to do lit a fire within her, to see her man living and breathing his passion. She wanted to show him, love him, make him feel just as vibrant off stage as he did on stage. Tonight she would do just that.

“Jagiya,” He took their drinks, placing them upon the glass table to cup her cheek, pulling her face up close to his. He kissed with a passion, one that knocked the very wind out of her lungs as their tongues sought comfort in each other’s mouths. Red nails seeking purchase amongst his white ponytail, angling his face down to deepen the kiss. The picturesque background of the city fading into the background as they held each other. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you on stage,” He whispered between kisses, moving them down to her jaw and neck. His hands restlessly rubbing her sides, fingers itching to pull the hem of her skirt up.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, you looked so gorgeous up there Zenny,” Gently tugging his hair with a slight gasp as he playfully nibbled the sensitive patch of her neck.

“I hope not, I couldn’t bear for your eyes to wander,” His face coming up to nestle against hers, noses gliding each other as their lips met once more. Expert fingers quickly found the zip at the back of her dress, unzipping it, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle. 

The growl that fell from him, the expression on his face was like a child’s at Christmas seeing a wide variety of presents beneath the tree, causing a faint blush on her cheeks. The crimson underwear she wore, matching the colour of his eyes, sat beautifully as lace rested upon her skin. His pupils blew wide, like they always did when he saw her undress. His look wasn’t just lustful, it was praising, loving and admiring. 

“Jagiya I need you,” His voice a low baritone hum against her neck once more, hands skirting across her body to rest upon the top of her underwear, thumbs rubbing in circles upon her hip bones. The hardness in his jeans pressing against her to prove to her how she affected him.

Zen always made the effort to indulge in her first, burying his head between her thighs for what could feel like hours but tonight was her turn to repay him, to give him the divine pleasure he always gave her.

“Do you want to know why I picked this hotel?” She teased, pulling away from his hold but he kept his arms encircled around her, rutted his hips against her causing a small whine to fall from her lips.

“The bed?” Eye’s glancing over to the almost double king-size, much bigger than theirs at home.

“Nope,” She shook her head, it was a right answer but not the one she was looking for. “Come with me,”. She stretched out her hand and intertwined it with his, leading him into the bathroom where a claw foot bath rested in the middle of the room, big enough the two of them to comfortably fit it. Lavish mirrors from ceiling to floor stood behind it. Leaning over the tub she turned on the hot tap. As water began to fill it the feel of her lover grinding against her again caused another sigh, her eyes catching his in the reflection.

“You're teasing me, dressed so deliciously, bending over like this,” His teeth gently bit the shell of her ear, “Are you trying to lure out the beast?” turning in his arms whilst pushing gently to create some distance to see a confused look upon his face. Whilst she loved when Zen let go and just mercilessly fucked into a mess on the spot, that was not the aim of this evening. 

“Actually tonight,” She gently pushed him backwards, taking a step forward as her fingers messed with the bottom of his t-shirt, “We’re going to do something different,”.

“Oh?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow. He couldn’t deny his first thought went straight to anal, a conversation they had had many of times.

“Tonight my love is all about you,”. Her fingers tickling his lower abdomen as she lifted his shirt off of him, licking her lips to the beautiful sight beneath. Pale skin with ripped muscles, broad shoulders that narrowed down his waist where a defined six pack lay. She wasn’t in love with Zen for his looks, she loved him for his personality but the body, and sex drive, were much appreciated bonuses. 

“Have I told you recently how lucky I am to have you?” Her lips pressing softly to his as she ghosted her fingers down his chest, teasingly running over his belt.

“Jagiya I-“ He swallowed the bob of his adam's apple clearly visible as she undid his belt, slowly pulling it through the loops. 

“Shh baby, let me take care of you tonight,” Her words were met with no protest, Zen almost crumbling on the spot as she kissed down his body, “I want to make you feel so good,” dark red marks standing strong against his pale skin as she slowly made her way down. A few loitering kisses upon his racing heart, one pressed over his hardening nipples before a trail moving downwards over the taunt of his abs.

“My beautiful Zen…” Her lips pressed to his belly button as she popped the button on his jeans.

“My handsome, incredibly talented sexy man,” Tugging at his jeans until they fell to his ankles, his erection straining against his boxers as she dropped to her knees. All Zen could do was stare in awe, biting his lip in bated anticipation.

“My real life Adonis,” A red stain pressed just above his boxers as she tugged them down, his cock springing free. Fully erect and pulsing with need, a pearl of precum visibly leaking from the slit of his head, “My wild beast,”.

“Fuck…” They both cursed, her at the sight, him at the feeling of her hand wrapping around him pumping him slowly.

“You have no idea what you do to me Hyuan,” Her breath ghosting over him caused a heavy groan from him, his cock twitching at teasing warmth.

“Jagiya… you drive me crazy,” Head rolled back slightly as she pressed wet kisses to his delicate skin, his balls coated in red marks, a stunning contrast of red on white upon his skin. She circled around his base, more prints left upon him before pulling back. Just as Zen went to speak she wrapped her lips around his head, giving him a harsher stroker. 

Zen feared he may just snap in the moment, to melt into a puddle on the floor as she ran her tongue up and down his length, whispering words of admiration for his body, for his cock, for his soul. Leaning back he pressed one hand to the wall for support whilst the other threaded through her hair. Low groans echoed off the bathroom walls, reflecting off the tiles and flooding their ears. Catching a glimpse whilst his eyes fluttered open and shut in the mirror, his body decorated with her mark, it was a sight that would forever be burned into both of their minds.

“Agh.. Jagiya,” He panted when she parted, a strand of saliva visible connecting her smudged lips to his throbbing head. 

“The bath,” She whispered, standing up and turning around, switching off the tap as hot water filled it up just over half way. He couldn’t help but wrap a hand around himself as she slowly peeled off her bra followed by her panties, damp and stuck to her folds with the sheer arousal. He almost came from the sight, the smell of her flooding his senses from when she stood as she spread her legs to get into the water, beckoning him over with a finger. He sat opposite her, the water rising slightly with them both in, gentle waves crashing half way up her abdomen. Leaning forward she crawled to straddle his hip, kissing him as she wrapped a hand around him again, continuing her movement from moments ago. His cock stood solid, up out of the water. The light tuff of his white pubic hair and balls lying just beneath the watery surface. 

Using her thumb she spread the new bead of pre-cum over his length, thighs tensing over him from the moans that fell from his mouth. His eyes twinkled from the reflection of the water and light, illuminating them as they glossed over. He wasn't used to being teased, relishing in the way she leaned down to take him into her mouth once more, nothing but pleasure taking over his body. 

Admittedly, performing such an act in the bath wasn’t the greatest of ideas. Water caressed her lips each time she worked lower down his shaft, small waves rising each time he bucked into her touch. One hand wrapped around the base of him, the other cupping his balls in the palm of her hand, a gentle squeeze every now and then that made him twitch in her mouth. The moans that fell from his mouth were heavenly, peeking up beneath her thick lashes to savour him falling apart in-front of her. Chest rising and falling as his head rolled back over the edge of the tub, shoulders broad and expanded as he rested them on the sides, fists gripping over the edge to keep himself grounded as she continued to work over him. Red lipstick stains trailed from lips, across his jaw and neck, down the toned planes of his abdomen. Where the water had risen over his body she was unable to see the following red marks. Red stained over his albino skin, pressed to the base of his cock and up over it, perfection of art upon skin. He was a vision of sheer beauty, a man being brought to the highest points of pleasure from his lovers mouth. And he was all hers.

“____…” Almost so quiet she didn’t hear it, one hand now moved to intertwined in her hair with a gentle grasp. The way she felt him begin to throb against her tongue, the higher pitched whimpers that fell faster and faster was a sign he was close. Hollowing her cheeks, applying more pressured suction as she pushed down further, exhaling from her nose as she moved her hand, rouge lips firmly pressing to the bottom of his cock to take him fully into her mouth. Her free hand pressed to his hip to stop him from bucking into her mouth, waves splashing across her cheek from the movement. He cursed heavily to feel the smooth velvet of her tongue running against the throbbing vein of the underside of his cock, the action proving to be his undoing as he pulsed against the back of her throat. Her head moving up slowly to push down whilst his release filled her mouth, ensuring to ride his orgasm out the best she could before his pleasured moans fell into softening whimpers.

She felt herself clench over nothing at his moans, craving for him to fill her but it needed to wait, Zen was her priority tonight not her own needs. One final brush of her lips to his softening cock before she pulled off him, swallowing his plentiful release as she sat up, pressing her hands to rest on his chest. Zen lying in a blissful glow, skin glowing with sweat as he took a few moments to regain his breath. Both of them counting their blessings to be so lucky to belong to each other. 

“I love you so much ____,” Finally breathing at a normal rate, sitting up to hold her to his chest. One hand cupping her cheek and using his thumb to wipe away the saliva that pooled in the corner of her mouth. “Let me show you how much,”.

Whilst his sweet words were tempting and she would love nothing more for him to pin her to the bed and pound her into the mattress, tonight was all about him. 

“Later Zenny, but let’s shower first, the water's getting cold,” She whispered, pressing a delicate kiss to his lips before rising out of water. Not bothering to wrap a towel around she walked straight into the shower, letting the warmth of the water envelop over her. It took a mere few seconds for Zen to be running in behind her, his hands holding her waist from behind as his lips found her neck. They showered together, every attempt Zen made she shot him down with “After, I promise, let me take care of you,”. As much as she throbbed and ached between her thighs, she needed to wait, knowing the release she would have later would be worth it all.

She washed his hair, sinking her fingertips into his scalp and letting the water massage the bubbles out of it. Zen relaxing against her in a tranquil state, love, love and love pulsing from one body to another as they washed each other. The red paint on his skin now fading away down the drain, sweet nimble kisses shared as she washed away the soap on his skin. Sighing softly to feel the flex of his muscles as she ran her fingertips over them, enjoying his tender vulnerable side, that was only for her.

Zen had spent his life trying to prove he was good enough, that he was the best he could be and yet when it came to her he felt he would never be good enough. In his eyes she was a goddess, a laugh and smile that poured light into his life, someone so pure and caring. The words of his monologue were a reflection of how he felt about her, practically giving her his heart on the stage.

It was a trial to make it to the bed, lips locked together as they pawed at each other’s body’s. Stopping every few feet until finally he couldn’t take it anymore and held her in his arms, carrying her to the bed. He lay her down on the mattress, following suit without breaking the kiss. He parted her thighs to settle in between them, lips peppering down her body until she stopped him with a tug of his hair. She knew exactly what he was about to and where them lips were heading, turning her night of passion for him into one for her as well. Rolling them over, she straddled him, keeping her hands tightly on his chest to stop him flipping the positions again.

She sank down onto his cock with delicate mewls, no need for foreplay, much to his protests, from how wet she already was from seeing Zen so undone for her earlier. He was always the gentleman and ensured she came atleast once before sex, either with his tongue or hand, normally both. 

He found himself thanking the heavens over and over again in a silent prayer as she rocked in his lap moments later, slow grinding movements with sweet proclamations of love to each other. Only once she’d climaxed twice did he search for his own, thrusting up whilst pulling her down, her body slightly spent and overly sensitive. ‘Oh… Hyun,’ she repeated over and over, thighs tensing with her fingers running down his chest, leaving red wakes in their way. The pulse of her sensitive walls over his, the way she moaned, the bounce of her breasts in front of his face was enough to bring him to the edge of climax faster. They came together, with each other's names on their lips. Her thighs trembling as she descended from her highs, collapsing onto his chest.Two strong arms encircled around her, a pair of lips pressing to her sweating forehead as he whispered to her how much he loved her, how lucky he was to have her, how much he worshipped her.

Once her thighs stopped quaking, he rolled them over so she was lying on her back. Mimicking her actions from earlier, pressing kisses down her body and repeating the words of praise she has used, to let her know he was just as crazy about her as she was him. He parted her thighs and settled between them, eyes glistening as he looked up with a smile.

“My love, earlier you compared me to Adonis,” He placed her legs to place on his shoulders, tilting his head to press kisses from her knee down her thighs, “But whilst I might be him, I hold nothing compared to you, my real life Aphrodite,”. He didn’t give her time to answer back, his mouth already pressed against her lower lips and using his tongue to part her folds. Zen believed at one point that he was the most beautiful creature to walk this planet but he came to realise he was wrong the first day he set eyes upon her. Her face sculpted by the hands of the gods, a living breathing masterpiece that he got to indulge in and praise everyday.

Their actions speaking for their words of love as they continued to cherish each other’s body’s, melting in pleasure and passion into each other’s arms as the sun rose outside. Two lovers expressing their adoration for each other with entwined limbs amongst the tangled satin sheets.


End file.
